Aftershock
by fykendallschmidtloganhenderson
Summary: Songfic based on Aftershock by Demi Lovato. A personal one shot for my best friend Sasha :)


**A/N: SASHA I'VE PUT JAMES MASLOW INSTEAD OF MAX AND BTW BTR IS NOT A BAND IN THIS STORY SO YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO HE IS.**

I sighed in frustration as Rissa went into another rant about how weird it was spending a day without Kendall. I was happy for her and everything, but to be honest, sometimes her and Kendall together is really annoying, especially when I'm the third wheel.

Rissa insisted I come to this stupid party with her tonight. God knows who was holding it, last time Kendall didn't even know the person whose house we went to. To be honest I think they like to have an excuse to get drunk, I don't understand why.

"How long do I have to stay at this thing.. I'd rather be at home writing" I moaned at her, watching as she reapplyed lipgloss for the tenth time, pouting her lips in the mirror.

"Shush, you need to get out instead of moping around writing fanfic all day! Me and Ken are gonna have a few drinks and then-"

"End up sleeping together in some strangers room?" I guessed.

"Be quiet, we don't always do that.. it just happens" she blushed, wacking me lightly on the arm.

I shrugged and crossed my arms, still pissed with her that she drags me off to these outrageous parties.

Finally we arrived to what was a massive house, the biggest one we'd been to. I got out after Rissa, watching as she ran and flung herself at Kendall, who had been with Logan all day, doing goodness knows what.

I walked in after her, to the massive house, almost mansion like. The party had already started, the music turned up loud. The beats were so heavy they were almost making my head get hazy. I turned to ask Kendall whose house it was, but it seemed him and Rissa had already gone into some other room. So I turned to Logan to ask him.

"Whose is this place? It's huge!" I gasped spinning around.

Logan chuckled, shuffling his feet. "To be honest I don't really know, Kendall says he knows a friend of the guy. You know, Kendall always gets us into these great parties"

I nodded, watching as Logan went over to greet his girlfriend Celine, Rissa's twin. I then saw Carlos, with his girlfriend Alexa.

I sighed, having enough of being the lonely one. I went for a walk and ended up in what seemed like a living room, which was where Kendall and Rissa were. Rissa was waiting for Kendall to finish speaking to some guy. I poked her in the side.

"Hey whose place is this?" I asked.

"I don't know, you know Ken likes a free party" she shrugged, getting impatient with her boyfriend.

Kendall turned around, pushing her down onto the sofa as he began tickling her. She squealed, pushing him off.

I sighed as they began making out, Kendall not taking long to slide his hand up rubbing her thighs. I walked off, bumping into people on the way, alsmot feeling squashed in between all of these people who had come to dance in this room. I pushed my way out into the hall, finally, and stood in front of never ending stairs to the heavens. I was about to go up them until I saw loads of couples on them making out, and decided against the idea, not wanting to walk in on somebodys love making.

I pushed my way through the crowd of drunken teenagers, who didn't even look like celebrities to me, into the garden. I looked ahead of me, noticing that the house mansion whatever actually had gardens, full of pretty, sculptured trees and bushes. It looked quite lonely down there, so I decided to have a walk through it.

I enjoyed my walk through the gardens, but after an hour or two it started to get seriously dark, so I ended up running back into the house, where I ended up getting pushed by the crowds into some massive dancing area.

Girls were getting tricky moving around like elastic, swinging their hips around in circular motions. The boys were obviously turned on you could see all the static. Well, from what I thought was some kind of sexual tension between the people dancing. You couldn't really see because it was pitch black.

Suddenly a tall muscular guy bumped into me. He apologised, saying it was his fault. I shrugged and told him not to worry, thinking he was drunk as he kept apologizing. From what I could see, he kept looking me up and down, which was strange, but maybe he found me attractive?

"Do you want to dance? I'm James by the way" He said with what I made out to be a smile, not a creepy one but a sweet one.

I nodded, blushing as I felt him move closer to me.

"Yeah sure, I'm Sasha"

He smiled, sliding his arms around my waist, them fitting perfectly around me. Suddenly flashing strobe lights came on, and I could sort out see his face now. He was gorgeous, totally good looking. I must stay calm.

My heart started overheating as we danced close together. I tried to slow the beating and calm down but he was just so hot. The tremors keep repeating and I kept telling myself keep breathing but I'm caught in his aftershock.

The strobe lights were flashing all over the place, the beats getting heavier. The bass felt so thick it was like you could see the soundwaves. Bubbly was spilling like it's someone's birthday. The anthems blasting out making the crowd sway. I put my arms around his neck as we swayed to the replay.

I keep telling myself to keep breathing but he's so luring and attractive. He completely enticed me into him, hitting me like an earthquake.

Suddenly I felt him leaning into me, his lips crashing onto mine, soft and warm. I moaned into his mouth as we began making out on the dance floor. I felt him pull me closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist as our tongues tangled together, his lips conducting electric flow, his kiss vibrating me head to toe.

His touch was glowing in the dark. He pulled away looking at me smiling, his neon eyes sending me ablaze as the lights bounced off his face.

"Even though I've only just met you.. I feel.." I stuttered not being able to get the words out as he held me in his strong arms.

"Tell me how you feel?" He asked.

"I feel like I'm caught in your aftershock. You're so.. inviting" I gasped, still feeling numb from his kiss.

James chuckled, helping me out through the people into the garden.

"It's quieter here, did you say you felt like you were caught in my aftershock?" he smirked.

I blushed, shaking my head at myself.

"I guess you get that from a lot of girls huh?" I said, kind of embarrassed to have admitted he'd completely captured me and drawn me in with that one kiss.

"No, well, I suppose, but to be honest, I don't do that with that many girls, I haven't done that in a while really. I felt you were amazing too, would you like to go out sometime?" James asked.

"I..sure" I stuttered.

James smiled at me sweetly, "By the way I'm not the stranger who threw this party, I'm actually Kendall's friend. I'm upset he hasn't introduced me to you before, or do you not know him?"

"Oh I know him, he is my best friends boyfriend" I said.

"Wow, well, I'm so glad I met you tonight. You wanna go and see if there's a room upstairs that's free and we can talk and maybe kiss a little more?" James winked at me.

I smiled, pulling his hand and dragging him back into the house.

**A/N:**

**Sasha, I'm so SORRY THIS IS SO SHIT! I literally just rushed it as my parents left me home alone! I'm so sorry also for spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes. and the shit ending. omfg. iorsjgikegherngrt fh might just delete this tbh and rewrite it for you. btw I put James instead of Max sorry!**


End file.
